Flirty Fitness?
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: A collection of snippets featuring Weiss trying really hard not to stare at Blake's ass at the gym. And probably vice versa.
1. Oh No She's Hot

Weiss Schnee was tromping to the entrance of 24hr-Fitness, Weiss' facility of choice for an all-around workout at any time of the day.

A new location opened up for the gym, one that was much closer to her work place than before, so today she decided she'd take a look inside and check things out. Her membership included access to any and all gyms with the same name, and this location would be no different.

She especially appreciated this establishment because of the addition of a swimming pool, jacuzzi and sauna… She would most _definitely_ enjoy her time here, she was sure.

Upon arrival, she scanned her fingerprint and immediately began checking the surroundings for any free treadmills or row machines, and was pleasantly surprised to find it relatively empty.

Perhaps it was the fact that it was nearly midnight, and not most normal people were willing to give up their sleep for fitness.

' _Hm. To be expected. Though I thought there would at least be one or two people around, it's not that I dislike the privacy.'_

Deciding to start off with resistance training, Weiss headed upstairs to the machines there. Still no sign of people on the horizon, Weiss was beginning to think this location would prove to be her favorite, updated décor aside.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a familiar clank of weights off to the right side of the area, the area where people used the free-weights. She'd been a bit startled because she thought she was alone, but there was a strange comfort in knowing there was another person in the building besides the workers.

She didn't.. Really want to be creepy, but she wanted to get a glimpse of the other person who was here in the dead of night, at the very least.

Swinging her mini-towel over her shoulder, she jogged along the stairway railing to the section where resistance and free-weights met, and peering over the corner, she'd suddenly been glad she did.

Hair tied back into a messy ponytail, clad in black workout clothes and abs toned as far as the eye could see, was a woman doing shoulder presses… And shoulder lifts and bicep curls—she was hitting the free-weights with precision and ease, switching her workouts after each repetition. Her eyes were focused on the mirror in front of her, gaze intense and passionate. Even from a distance, Weiss could see gentle puffs of breath coming from her, indicating that she'd been at it for quite a while now.

After Weiss managed to somehow pull her stare away from the goddess, she slinked back behind the section wall, leaning on it and bringing a hand to her mouth.

' _Ohhh shit. She's really_ _hot_ _.'_


	2. Rookie Mistake

**a/n:** fyi this happened to me today sigh

* * *

The next day, Weiss was back at the same location. She had decided that the facility was clean, it didn't seem like it ever really got crowded, and she liked the management here. It's totally not because of a certain dark-haired woman that caught her eye last time. No, of _course_ it wasn't that.

Tonight, Weiss would be doing some cardio. She liked to run the streets most of the time, but it wasn't very ideal when you get off of work at 11 o'clock, so she settled for the treadmill. There were a few people trickled in, a few on the ellipticals, some on the row machines, and more of them on the stairmasters.

She liked the regular ol' treadmill because all you really had to do was run, and not much else.

There were three rows of treadmills, and she settled for an empty area in the second row. She set up her phone and earbuds as she pushed the 'quickstart' button, walking a little bit just to warm up. Of course, there were televisions in the gym that showed the news, weather channels, and other specialty networks, but she often liked to focus through her music, and tonight would be no different.

.. Well, tonight would be no different if she didn't catch sight of that same woman from the night before, in the very next row of treadmills, one over to her right.

Weiss nearly choked when she saw her, swearing she'd keep her cool. She huffed and quickened her pace to a light jog, studying the woman some more.

Her pace was pretty quick, and it seemed like she'd been going for a while by the tiny droplets of sweat rolling down her arms and neck. Her posture was fantastic, and her legs were well-sculpted. And.. Weiss couldn't forget her really, _really_ cute butt.

She bit her lip and shook her head to the side. _'SIGH, just what I needed. Well, at least the view is nice.'_

Weiss buried the indecent thoughts in her mind as she picked up her pace to her usual fast jog, getting into the beat of the music and not really worrying about that gorgeous specimen in front of her.

About twenty minutes in, Weiss was in her zone, easily keeping up with the pace of her workout. She was half watching TV, half watching the woman in front of her run, half jamming out to her tunes mentally. Yep, this was a good night. She had Aerosmith playing, and nothing in the world could stop—

 _*CLACK, clack clack, thud*_

Okay, maybe accidentally catching her arm in her earbud wire could stop her.

The cord to her earbuds hung lamely in front of her as all her music was replaced by the embarrassing silence of failure. Her phone had rolled across two other treadmills and landed on the floor face down.

' _I am simply.. Incredible. Wow.'_

Weiss wasn't really ashamed. She'd done it before, though she hadn't made that rookie mistake in a long time. Hopping off the treadmill and jogging to her phone, she suddenly remembered that she was in fact, in the presence of an attractive woman, and she'd be freaking _damned_ if she saw her little slip-up.

Slowly peering over to where she was still running, they locked eyes for a moment before she held back a small smile and re-focused herself on her workout.

' _FUCK. She totally knows what happened.'_


End file.
